Thank the Stars
by RperQueen
Summary: One Shot Fluff Song Fic. Cure 'Lovesong'. MW with some MyV throw in. Our favoritve four stop in the desert to camp for the night and stay up late to stargaze, but what will the Heavens reveal for them?


K, I'm one shot crazy! I love them, and this is like my 5th, my second for the night, I'm going to write one more after this, a VxM songfic with Evan and Jaron's 'Crazy for that Girl' Lyrics.

Disclaimer-Sadly, I don't own Trigun, that's Mr. Nightgow's, and I don't even own the Song, it's by the Cure, 'Lovesong'

__

i Whenever I'm alone with you,

You make me feel like I am home again. /i

The car wheels screeched to a halt in the planned location. The Middle of Nowhere. Four people piled out, none looking the least bit similar. One was a tiny woman with jet black hair and a frustrated expression, that looked very normal on her. Walking behind her and repeatedly apologizing was a tall man, draped in red and color in his cheeks to match. Two more characters watched for a second amusedly, before working on unloading the junky trunk. One a man, dark and dangerous-looking, but wearing a comfortable smile and dark glasses. His smile seemed to grow whenever he caught the eye of the last traveler. A cheerful-looking creature with a canary yellow jacket and eyes as pure as water.

__

i _Whenever I'm alone with you,_

You make me feel like I am whole again/i

She set out the blankets routinely, placing hers close to the priest's, and the other two near each other, but on the other side of the make-shift fire pit the boys were arguing over.

"That's no way to do it!" The broad-shouldered man barked

"Is so! I'm doing it right!" The blonde retaliated, his lip forming into a pout almost, but soon, his lips opened wide to allow a large yelp to escape them as the short woman had drove her fist into his head.

"Just shut up and do something useful" She demanded with a sigh, looking down tiredly

"But _i Meeeryl_/i" He whined "I was! Until the Preacher Man yelled at me!" Meryl and Wolfwood glared at him and the Typhoon stalked off

"Sheesh, tough crowd…"

__

i _Whenever I'm alone with you,_

You make me feel like I am young again. /i

The suns disappeared behind the horizon soon and the Moons gladly took their place. A fire crackled idly, flames attempting to lick the stars.

Millie and Nick sat beside each other, both staring into the fire, deep in though, but occasionally sneaking glances at each other. Vash had gone off to stargaze, and Meryl wandered after him, but wouldn't dare admit it.

Millie tipped her head back to admire the Heavens, chestnut hair cascading down her back in waves.

"I wonder if I could count them all" She whispered and Wolfwood let a amused laugh escape his pale lips.

"I could suggest better use's of your time" His voice was low and provocative

__

i _Whenever I'm alone with you,_

You make me feel like I am fun again /i

"Like what?" She turned to face him, eyebrow raised curiously.

The self-titled 'Holy-Man' leaned forward, closing the gap between them and seizing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

After what seemed like a eternity, which wasn't a bad thing in both their opinions, the two broke apart, matching grins painted on their faces, lighting all the features instantly.

Meryl sighed, sitting on a rock a ways away, watching her best friend and the dark-haired traveler

"Maybe someday" She whispered, wanting something like that for herself, someone to stay up late with and talk to, someone to tell her everything was okay and just a someone.

"That's a good idea too" Millie laughed lightly and Wolfwood closed his eyes savoring the sound, He loved her laughter, it was like the sun to him. Warmed every day and just something he couldn't live without.

__

i _However far away,_

I will always love you.

However long I stay,

I will always love you./i

Her yawned, stretching out his arms, and one came to rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't be getting _i to_/i cozy" She warned teasingly

"Aw Honey, I can't help it, your so comfy" He flashed her a bright, innocent smile, using the same line he had the day he met her.

Millie found herself smiling as well. She was so comfortable around him, everything felt so perfect and peaceful when it was just the two of them.

Meryl finally turned her gaze up to the stars, which is what she had come out here to do in the first place, because she was sick of watching her best friend, and wanting feel happy for her, but only feeling jealous that Millie has Nick, and Meryl just alone.

"Whatcha doin?" Vash's voice interrupted her thoughts and made her jump, almost falling off the rock, but the Outlaw caught her with ease, smiling.

"You should be more careful Meryl" She miniature woman wiggled free of his grasp, being overwhelmed by the close contact

"You shouldn't try and scare me like that"

"Aw Meryl,. C'mon, can't you be nice to be for once?" She turned to him, and he spied hurt in her eyes

"When you deserve it" She retorted, trying to blink away the obvious emotions in her face.

__

i _Whatever words I say,_

I will always love you;

I will always love you. /i

Millie snuggled close and leaned her head against his, closing her eyes. Wolfwood looked down at the peaceful woman in his arms. A few rebel strands of hair dangled before her closed eyes, and her lips were delicately lifted into a content smile.

It took his breath away at how innocent and fragile she looked. The big girl was the picture of innocence in his mind, but he knew very well that she was also far from fragile.

His sultry blue eyes drifted towards the dying fire, but he didn't dare try to fix it, for fear that if he moved, this precious moment would fly from his grasp.

{A/N-For anyone that reads all my shorties, you know I had to put the 'Sultry Blue' plug in there, lol}

__

i _Whenever I'm alone with you,_

You make me feel like I am free again./i

Meryl let a soft sigh escape her parted lips as she turned back to face Vash, looking into his shinning Aqua eyes

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little…edgy today"

"Today?" The sarcastic words slipped from Vash's mouth and he immediately back tracked "Whoop, I mean, it's okay, my fault really"

He sat beside her and they both lounged in silence, gazing at the stars, which seemed to be bringing together all kinds of people. Meryl always thought the answers were written up in the sky. That star-gazing could solve all your problems, or at least make the pain die down, and she was strengthening that belief every night..

__

i _Whenever I'm alone with you,_

You make me feel like I am clean again/i

Millie reached down and laced her fingers with his. Her eyes flashed up to catch a glance of Nick. He was staring deep into the glowing embers, dark eyes troubled with thought. It made her insides twist as she glimpsed at the pain in his eyes. Oh, how she wanted so much to just erase it all away, but she could never do that, all she was capable of, was to make sure there wasn't and pain in the future for him.

__

i _However far away,_

I will always love you.

However long I stay,

I will always love you /i

Vash's hand was resting on Meryl's, and it took her several minutes to realize so. She turned her thick blue eyes in his direction, eyebrow raised in silent question. The Gunman gave her a sweet look then turned his gaze back to the stars.

Millie and Wolfwood both drifted to sleep, leaning against each other for support, as they did in life, and dreaming of one another…

i_Whatever words I say,_

I will always love you;

I will always love you. /i

Disapointing? Awwww worthy? Keep in mind I wrote this at 3:30 Am, so lemme know! Kawaii or Kurneko-tossing worthy?


End file.
